


The Family Business

by annnnnnnaaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), SeventeenHunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annnnnnnaaa/pseuds/annnnnnnaaa
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol are hunters who are currently roaming the country in search of their missing friend, Jihoon. The story starts with Joshua, a college student who is currently finishing his thesis on the fetishization of modern k-pop idols and its effect in modern society. Joshua was together with Hansol hiking the Taebak-san mountain range when a ghost appears.Finally, Hansol quiets down. He lets out a tired sigh and ran a hand through his face. “What was that thing?” he asked in a quiet voice.“That was a dalgyal qwishin, or an egg ghost,” the long-haired guy answered, his voice hiding his amusement.Joshua was silent for a moment, “You’re telling me that the frightening thing that was a hair away from killing us is called an egg ghost?” The universe has a weird sense of humor, Joshua thought.





	The Family Business

Chapter 1: Of Burning Houses

* * *

 

_11:59 pm_

The hikers have gone home for the day and the mountain becomes isolated again. The moon’s light complemented the beauty of the mountain range perfectly. The stars above were shining brightly. From down below, it was a perfect picture of tranquility and beauty. Nothing was amiss. Except for the way everything seems to have quiet down. The owls stopped hooting. The crickets were quiet. And the croaking of frogs stopped. The only thing that can be heard was the rain droplets falling from a stray leaf, the gentle whistle of the wind, and the frantic running footsteps and a soft whimpering cry.

It was already night time as the creature begins to hunt.

* * *

 

_7:04 am_

“This is my life now,” Hansol huffed, his breathing was ragged from walking. “I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it,” he added solemnly.

Joshua who was just beside him let out an amused laugh, “Quit complaining, will you? We’ve only been hiking for an hour.” In response, Hansol rolled his eye and mumbled under his breath to annoy the other, “’Let’s go hiking, Hansol. It’ll be fun, Hansol.’ Fucking liar.”

“You know that I can hear you right?” Joshua asked, to which Hansol only gave a middle finger as a reply. “It was meant to be heard, Josh.”

The older male just shook his head at the younger’s antics, years of dealing with Hansol made Joshua immune to his annoying habits, “Look, there’s supposed to be a clearing somewhere nearby, we can rest there.” Hansol only groaned in reply.

“I swear, you need to work on your stamina,” Joshua chastised.

Sometimes, Joshua didn’t understand Hansol’s vehement hatred towards the outdoors. As a returnee just like him, Joshua thought Hansol would be ecstatic about hiking. When they were still living in America, exploring Korea and everything it had to offer was all they could ever talk about. But of course, once they did get to Seoul, college consumed their souls and their plans quickly evaporated into thin air. So, it goes without saying that Joshua would plan a hiking trip with him now that they had time to spare. It wasn’t one of the things they talked about but after getting stuck in his room for ages trying to study for finals, Joshua wanted to rejoin the civilization again.

As for Hansol, he was perfectly fine with not getting re-acquainted with the rest of the world. His bed was enough for him. But thanks to Joshua and his very effective and not to mention deadly pout and teary-eyes combo, here he was getting feasted upon by mosquitoes and having his feet and thigh hurt.

Hansol just doesn’t understand why people do this for fun.

When they reached the clearing, Hansol collapsed on the cool patch of grass with a sigh. “The Department of Tourism fucking lied to us, Josh. They fed us some _real relaxation and finding the inner you_ bullshit and we fell right into their web of lies like bumbling idiots.”

Joshua sat next to him, the amusement bubbling up inside him was evident which made Hansol throw a fistful of grass towards his direction. “You are such a baby. Look around you, this place is filled with natural beauty. What’s not to like?”

Hansol only gave him a look of disdain, “I could have been in my bed right now, Josh. In my bed currently enjoying a nice, fuzzy, relaxing sleep. But instead I am stuck with you and your natural beauty bullshit that is currently feasting on my blood”

Other people would have decked him right there and then, but not Joshua, no. Joshua had years of restraint and proper manners carved into his very bones, embedded into each DNA strand, and combined into his inner soul. No, Joshua would wait until he was asleep, and _then_ punch him. His parents raised him well, after all.

“Come on, let’s get going. I still want to see that sunset.”

The younger male grumbled before standing up again. Joshua regrets the day he introduced his friend to Seungkwan, Hansol just got so much worse.

While Joshua would have loved to enjoy the historic and stunning site of the mountain range, the people that were flocking the trail road were distracting him. Surprisingly, it was Hansol who suggested to divulge from the group. Hoping for a more solitary experience, the two men headed deeper into the range. The pamphlet that they received prior to their hike informed them of a more remote peak with fewer people exploring it due to its steep slope.

The pamphlet explicitly warned the hikers that it was a restricted area guarded by a fence. Something that both Joshua and Hansol ignored. The idea of turning back now, after making it all the way to the peak made Joshua scrunch up his nose in disdain, it also made Hansol huff in annoyance. After all, he didn’t want his sufferings to get wasted.

The two men decided to sneak over the fence, both agreeing that they will only go for a short walk then head back.

After all, what’s the worst that could happen?

Famous last words.

* * *

 

 _5:48 pm_

Joshua and Hansol ventured further into the peak, slipping into the twisting branches lining the side of the mountain. Looking up, the vines hanging from the tree were all twisted and intertwined with each other-- something about it made Joshua queasy. He decided to ignore it and keep walking but as they went deeper and deeper into the forest, the more uncomfortable he felt. He didn’t know if it was the way the way his footstep seem to echo or the way birds stopped chirping or the chilly wind brushing against his neck, but everything about this forest made Joshua feel uneasy--like something bad was about to happen. 

It was nearing dawn when Joshua had enough, he tells the Hansol that it was already getting dark and that they should get back. The sunset should still be evident on the way back, after all. Hansol sighed in relief and grumbled, “Fucking finally. This forest is giving me the creeps, man.”

The boys walked straight back down the way they came in, but with growing panic the two start to notice that the landscape was becoming more and more unfamiliar.

The once straight slope seems to have twisted and turned. The pathway from which they entered is now leading them to a denser foliage. The fence they crossed was nowhere in sight. Joshua gulped, he had a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, the croaking of frogs, the ringing of the crickets, and even the howling of the wind was all gone.

Everything was silent and still.

With a sigh, Joshua looked at Hansol to see if he was just as freaked out as he is. Hansol licked his lips, a habit he had developed when he was nervous, “I just want to get back to my bed,” the younger male whispered.

They continued walking deeper into the forest. But when minutes were starting to turn into hours, and with it the mountain into a darker, mistier place, the two men were starting to panic. Of course, it didn’t help that they could feel something in the woods were watching them.

Joshua was the first to notice it. At first, he thought it was only his imagination but as soon as the sun started to descend, the footsteps only grew louder. He thought it was just Hansol joking but the kid looked pale. The next he heard was ragged breathing, looking around he could only see the trees that were surrounding them like a cage. Joshua felt trapped. Every fiber in his body screamed at him to leave.

As for Hansol, he started getting nervous the moment everything went silent. It was as if the animals in the forest feared something-- like they were trying to hide. Hansol wondered if they should hide as well. To make matters worse, he was definitely sure someone or something was following them. At one point, he felt something breathing down his neck, he jumped in surprise and turned to look behind him but no one was there. Looking at his friend, Hansol knew that Joshua was getting nervous as well. Who wouldn’t? Especially, when this forest is trying to make their trip into a horror movie gone wrong.

Finally, Hansol has had enough. He threw his arms up in the air in frustration, “Okay, whoever you are that’s following us better fucking stop it. This is not funny anymore.”

He thought that a park ranger would show up to chastise them or maybe a stupid asshole who was only playing a joke. Even a wild animal would have been better. But what emerged from the darkness is not what the two men would be able conjure up in their wildest imagination. The creature in front of them had no glowing eyes, no salivating jaws or sharp fang, it had no features at all, but somehow it made the two men tremble in fear. Pale and blank, the monster started inching towards them. It didn’t move nor did it take a step but somehow it was getting closer and closer.

Hansol can feel his heart beating fast. His legs were suddenly getting weak. While Joshua can feel the blood rushing from his veins, he can hear his own breath. It was just so silent. They are both fixed in their spot, scared and trembling because if this _thing_ was real, it might just be the last thing they see.

As the creature got closer and closer to them, only one thing was on their mind-- they should have never crossed that fence.

* * *

 

_On another part of the mountain_

“This sucks,” Jeonghan complained with a sigh. “We should be looking for Jihoon right now, Seungcheol. Not hiking in some mountain.” The frustration in his voice was evident. It was times like these Seungcheol wished Jihoon never disappeared--the selfish bastard-- he was never good at comforting Jeonghan, or anybody, now that he thinks about it.

So instead he just sighs and reminded him why they were doing this in the first place for the hundredth time. He handed the journal that was inside his jacket to Jeonghan, “ You know that this is Jihoon’s most prized possession right? Everything we’ve faced and everything we will ever face is all in here. And he gave it to us. The way I see it, the bastard went Yoda and gave us a mission--he wants us to pick up where he left off. “

“I know, dammit I know that, but that could take years, and we don’t have that much time. I need to find _his_ killer. And Jihoon is the only one who can help,” The frustration and anger lacing under Jeonghan’s attitude was making him want to get this job over more quickly. Losing a loved one was always hard but Jeonghan was taking it harder than everyone else.

“Look, I just want us to be prepared, alright. Whatever killed him is something we haven’t even faced yet. I mean, he was burned on the fucking ceiling, Jeonghan. I just want us to be safe,” Seungcheol remarked.

The latter male ran his hand through his hair, _his_ death still fresh in Jeonghan’s mind that just saying his name hurts. “Let’s just finish this job,” he says while trying to forget the smell of burning wood and the blood that dripped from the ceiling.

Almost as if on cue, the EMF meter on Jeonghan’s hand started to sound off. Jeonghan turned to look at Seungcheol who was already locking his rifle in place,“Hey you’re still frustrated, right? I’ll tell you what helps, killing the evil son of a bitch that keeps terrorizing this mountain.”

Jeonghan smirked, it was time to get to work.

* * *

 

 _5:50 pm_  

Joshua and Hansol were starting to tremble in fear by the creature in front of them. Joshua’s hands were sweating, the stillness and apathy the creature was giving off was enough to strangle all the air inside his lungs. He was almost afraid to look away from it, afraid that if he blinks, he might just never open his eyes again.

He and Hansol shared a look before they bolted off.

They didn’t even get a chance to get far when the creature was already a few inches away from them. The faceless monster was about to get closer when a gun went off. It felt like Joshua’s heart was about to burst. Then, suddenly two men were grabbing them, screaming “RUN!”.

After that, everything else was a big blur. Joshua let adrenaline and fear take over him. Before today, he never thought he could have run that fast but the nagging fear that the _monster_ was right behind him kept him on his feet. Joshua could practically feel the fear radiating out of Hansol who was just as scared as he was.

When the strange man with long hair stopped and told them that this far would be safe enough, Joshua felt his feet collapse. He didn’t know what to think, the adrenaline was still running through him, he clutched his head in fear and pulled his legs into a fetal position. He was still shaking. Almost on instinct he rocked back and forth in order to calm down. His breath was still ragged and he couldn’t hear anything. His head was too focused on the creature, and the way his hands were trembling, and how his head felt light, and how his face was wet with tears and sweat. He whimpered in fear and looked around. He could hear Hansol shouting and freaking out, questioning the two men who saved them.

Hansol--he realized. He got Hansol involved in this. Joshua was the one who begged Hansol to come, it was all his fault. He ran his hands in his hair in an attempt to focus and calm down. He took a deep, shaky breath. Joshua got him into this mess, he’ll get them out as well. Taking a final breath, he finally stood up.

“What the hell was that? What the fucking hell was that? And more importantly, who are you people?” Hansol snarled at the two strangers. Just like Joshua, Hansol was trembling. His face was filled with fear. He was pacing around trying to make sense of the situation. “It had no face. Dear god, it had no face and it was about to kill us. What the hell?” he said while clasping his hand over his head. “This makes no fucking sense,” he whispered, his voice was thick and wobbly. And it just made Joshua more guilty. Sometimes he forgets that Hansol was younger than him.

“Okay, first of all you need to calm down,” the taller guy said.

“Calm down?! Calm down?! Oh yeah sure, I was just in the brink of death. Let me fucking calm down for you,” Hansol replied with hostility and frustration.

The long-haired guy was the first to notice that Joshua stood up. Joshua was a little unnerved by the way he was staring at him, but he tried to pay no mind to it. He grabbed Hansol’s shoulder, “That’s enough, Hansol. Now’s not the time to panic.” And now wasn’t Joshua such a fucking hypocrite? The frustration, fear, and panic that was lacing under his voice was so evident to the three men surrounding him. But at least it got Hansol to calm down. Joshua’s hand remained on Hansol’s shoulder as if to remind him that he’s not alone.

Finally, Hansol quiets down. He lets out a tired sigh and ran a hand through his face. “What was that thing?” he asked in a quiet voice.

“That was a _dalgyal qwishin,_ or an egg ghost,” the long-haired guy answered, his voice hiding his amusement.

Joshua was silent for a moment, “You’re telling me that the frightening thing that was a hair away from killing us is called an egg ghost?” The universe has a weird sense of humor, Joshua thought.

This time, it was the taller guy that answered, “The name may be ridiculous but trust me when I tell you that the thing in the dark is one of the toughest son of a bitch out there. Not a lot can kill it. But luckily, it won’t bother us for a while.”

“Well, that cleared things up didn’t it,” Hansol said sarcastically.

Luckily the tall guy didn’t pay him any attention.“Basically, a _Dalgyal Gwishin_ is someone who used to live without any loved ones. Because it didn’t have any family or friends, or anything to make its life meaningful, it gradually loss all traces of humanity. It’s the toughest to kill because there’s no reasoning with it,” the tall guy continued.

Joshua nodded his head, not in understanding but in utter submission to their situation. “Dear god, this is crazy,” he mumbled.” We didn’t even disturb it. Why did it try to bother us?”

“Why do monsters do anything, anyway?” the tall guy asked in return. “Monsters? They have no soul. They do whatever it is they want.”

Hansol who was also listening, “Okay sure sure, at this point I’m ready to believe Santa Clause is real. So how do we kill it?”

“That’s the hard part,” the long-haired guy said. “Usually for normal ghosts you only have to find the thing that is keeping it in the living realm, then salt and burn whatever that thing is--something it loved or hated when they were still alive. But this spirit is apathetic, we don’t know what’s holding it here in our realm since it didn’t have anything important while living so killing it can be tricky.”

“Great, just great,” Hansol said. “I’m only nineteen and I’m going to get eaten by a creature that’s called an egg ghost. This fucking sucks.”

“Okay, stop the pity party. You’re not going to die. Nobody is going to die,” the taller guy reassured Hansol.

“We don’t even know you,” Joshua replied, getting tired of this situation.

“That’s right, you don’t know us. But we just saved you two from getting your souls sucked out of you. So, if I were you, I would listen very carefully to everything I say,” the taller guy said, his patience was wearing thin. Seungcheol understands that these kids are stressed and terrified. They were just in the brink of death, after all. But the younger kid’s snarkiness was getting under his skin. Somehow, it reminded him of Jihoon.

The air was heavy, and the atmosphere was dark, Joshua noticed. ‘Just like my future,’ he thought to himself. There’s a ghost that’s currently trying to suck their souls, his feet hurt, there’s mosquito everywhere and he isn’t even sure if anything is real anymore.

“What my brother meant is that you can trust us,” the longer hair gave his companion a warning stare. “Maybe we should introduce ourselves. My name is Yoon Jeonghan and this is my brother, Seungcheol.”

“I’m Joshua, and this is my friend, Hansol,” Joshua replied reluctantly

The long-haired guy, Jeonghan, smiled and offered his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

The situation was so silly and out of this world that everything Joshua ever learned for in life couldn’t be applied so instead he let his manners kick in and shook the guy’s hand, “Nice to meet you too, I guess.”

* * *

 

 _6:24 pm_  

The four of them were now huddled in a circle in a big salt circle that Jeonghan created. It seemed out of this world, but an Egg Ghost were just about to kill them, so Joshua wasn’t about to complain. Hansol, though, was a different case.”A salt circle, really?”

“It may seem ridiculous now, but this might just save our lives, okay. We don’t know when that thing’s going to come back so we have to be prepared, just in case,” Jeonghan answered distractedly, busy with the journal he was reading.

Hansol was silent for a moment, trying to grasp the concept,” And a salt circle is the way to do that?”

Jeonghan only looked at him tiredly before sighing and answering, “An Egg Ghost, and any ghost for that matter, can’t cross the salt line. Don’t ask me why ‘cause I don’t know. But something in the salt has folkloric repellent against spirits, got it?”

Hansol still doesn’t trust them but he has watched enough horror movie to know that leaving now would be suicidal.“So just who exactly are you guys?”

“We just told you, I’m Seungcheol and this is my brother Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said which annoyed Hansol even more.

Hansol rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, “I meant what is it that you do? Are you guys Ghost Busters or something?”

The two men looked at each other with mirth. “No, we are not the Ghost Busters. We’re hunters. We hunt the things that you read on books,” Seungcheol answered rather sarcastically.

“So, Ghost Busters, basically?” Hansol snarled back.

“No, you punk. Unlike those sissies, we actually do real work and hunt real monsters.”

“Ghost Buster seems a lot cooler,” Hansol mumbled.

“Yeah? Well, maybe the next time an Egg Ghost tries to suck out your soul, I’ll just stand and watch.”

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan warned taking his eyes off the journal.

But the older paid him no mind, “What were you even thinking? Crossing the fence like that? Have you not watched a single horror movie in your life?”

Hansol was quiet for a while, thinking of a snarky comeback. But he must admit, he was grateful to them. If it weren’t for these two, he and Joshua would be Egg Ghost food by now, which would be a really sucky way to die.

Seungcheol smirked when Hansol kept quiet. He looked fine on the outside but really, he was freaking out. When he said the Egg Ghost was the toughest son of a bitch out there, he wasn’t kidding. Unlike other vengeful spirits, an egg ghost is a void. And up until now, hunters still haven’t found a way to gank that son of a bitch yet. To make matters worse, an Egg Ghost is as fast as light. It could suck your soul without a moment’s notice. Seungcheol ran a hand through his hair. He was going to kill Jun after this trip. This was just supposed to be a simple salt-and-burn mission.

Looking at Jeonghan who was trying to find anything that could be helpful from the journal, he knew that he was getting worried as well. Not only was this a hopeless case, they were with two innocent people as well. Stupid, but innocent, nonetheless.

Sighing, Seungcheol stood up. “Hannie, you take first watch. I’m gonna call Jun and complain until his ears bleed.”

He walked a few meters before stopping, making sure that he still has view of them in case the creature comes back. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Jun’s number.

“You son of a bitch,” Seungcheol greeted when Jun accepted the call.

“Umm, hello to you too, I guess,” Jun answered in confusion. There was some static on the line, but it was clear enough to be understandable.

“Yeah, you know that simple salt-and-burn mission you informed us about?”

“Uh huh, why?” Seungcheol can hear Jun munching on something from the other line. Son of a bitch was eating while they’re here getting terrorized by a ghost, Seungcheol thought bitterly.

” Are you guys done already? Because I have a case of missing children in Incheon. Probably a goblin, you want to take a crack at it?”

“No, Jun. No. We’re not even finished with this one yet.”

There was a pause, “Really? Are you guys getting rusty or something? Is everything alright? Did you find Jihoon?” Jun showered him with questions.

“No, relax will you. It’s an Egg Ghost. The missing cases of farmers you were talking about? It’s because of a fucking Egg Ghost. Which by the way, what gives? You’re usually on the top of your game.” Seungcheol asked.

He heard Jun sigh at the other line in frustration. “I am so sorry, Seungcheol. It’s just that--” Jun paused for a moment, “Everybody’s been taking it hard since Jihoon disappeared. I’m so sorry.”

Well, now that just made Seungcheol feel like an asshole.

“Sorry’s not gonna cut it, buddy,” Seungcheol berated jokingly. “You got us into this mess, you gotta get us out of it as well.”

He can hear Jun chuckle from the other line, now wasn’t the time to worry about Jihoon, “Gotcha, boss-man. In the meantime, do you think you can survive on your own for a while?”

He snorted, “Just who the hell do you think you’re talking to? We’ll be fine. Just focus on finding a way to kill that thing, alright?”

“Copy that,” Jun paused, “And boss-man,” he said unsure, “you be careful, alright. One disappearance is already enough.”

Seungcheol was quiet for a moment, “You worry too much, kid. But don’t worry, we’ll get out of this alive,” he said as he looked at his brother and the two hikers huddled together.

One disappearance was already enough.

* * *

While Seungcheol was talking with Jun on the phone, Jeonghan observed the two hikers that they saved. Hansol, the younger one with the snarky mouth, was looking around the forest, worried that the creature will return. Joshua, on the other hand, seemed tired, but just like Hansol his eyes were also darting from place to place. 

“Did you feel that? It just got cold,” Hansol said.

Jeonghan snorted. Amateur. “Yeah, that’s because it’s cold, kid.”

It was quiet for a while before Joshua spoke, “When we were trapped by that...thing,” he paused. Joshua was biting his lip, unsure what to say next, “You guys were able to chase it away, how did you do that?”

The hunter hummed for a moment unsure of how to answer the question, “Remember when I told you about this salt circle?” Joshua nodded. Satisfied, Jeonghan took his duffel bag and brought out his rifle, clicking it in place so that he could take the bullet from the ridges, “Well, we use salt shotgun shells to disperse ghosts and evil spirits. It’s not forever but it makes a good get away, don’t you think?”

Hansol snorted in amusement. “That thing could literally kill us all right now, but it gets knocked out by salt,” he shook his head. “The universe is fucking cruel,” Hansol decided.

Hansol looked at Jeonghan, contemplating what he’s going to say next, “Look, I know that I may come off as snarky and ungrateful. But you saved our asses back there. And I just,--well, I guess,” Hansol was fumbling with his words.

He sighed, “What I’m trying to say is that you guys aren’t that bad.”

Jeonghan was silent. This line of profession never gets recognized, so he was speechless. He was more used to people calling him crazy, after all. Luckily, Joshua did the talking for him, “It means thank you in Hansol-speak,” he said jokingly.

“So who was that Jun that Seungcheol’s calling?” Hansol asked, trying to get over the embarrassment he was feeling.

“Oh, Jun is our informant. He filters the news and social media and if anything looks remotely supernatural, we check it out,” the hunter answered. Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol who was still talking to Jun. The air was changing again. He took out his EMF meter just in case.

Joshua looked at the EMF meter in his hand curiously, “Okay, umm, I’m sorry that I’m asking a lot of questions but what is that?” Joshua asked shyly.

The hunter just looked at the latter in amusement. He was starting to like Joshua. Unlike Hansol, he was polite and calm--well, calm enough for their current situation.

He gave the EMF meter to Joshua, “That’s an EMF meter. It detects electromagnetic frequencies ghosts give off.”

Hansol just stared at him,”I thought those things were just a joke.” He looked at Jeonghan to see if he was kidding but the latter just smiled at him. Hansol shook his head,” You’ve got to be kidding me. This is some next level Sadako-bullshit,” he whispered to himself.

Jeonghan decided that he liked Hansol as well. The kid was funny. And just to poke fun with him, “Well, if it was Sadako, we’d definitely be dead by now.”

Knock on wood.

* * *

 

 _7:15 pm_  

When Seungcheol got back, he felt like he missed something big. The two hikers were now a bit more relaxed and comfortable--well, they were relaxed and comfortable enough regarding their current situation. He knew that his brother was good with people, he just didn’t know that he was _this_ good.

He seated next to Jeonghan and quickly filled then in, “I have good news and bad news,” he offered them. “Which one do you wanna hear first?”

Surprisingly, it was Joshua who answered first, albeit unsurely, “Umm, the bad news first, I guess.”

Seungcheol just hummed, “Fair enough. So bad news is we’re going to have to tough it through the forest until dawn.”

This announcement was met with silent. He looked at Hansol, imploring why he was quiet. He expected that he would at least get a reaction out of the latter. He seemed like the type, after all.

When Hansol noticed him staring, he furrowed his eyebrows, “What? I’ve watched horror movies before. I know the drill.”

Seungcheol wisely ignored that jab at him and continued talking, “Well, the good news is Jun’s currently trying to find a way to kill that monster.”

Again, he was met with silence. He _definitely_ missed something.

Joshua tilted his head and scrunched his eyebrows. “I don’t see how that’s a good news,” he commented, unsure if he was being impolite. “We’re stuck here in the forest and we don’t have a way to kill the ghost.”

Truthfully, the older male was unsure of how to reply to that. Luckily, Jeonghan beat him to the punch, “Well, it’s a good news because its Jun. If it was any other guy, we would be dead by now. But Jun’s different. He’s saved our asses more times than I can count. So, if anybody can get us out of here, it’s Jun. You may not know him but trust me when I say that he’s our guy.”

Joshua bit his lip, unsure of what to say. In the end he just ended up nodding, putting all his faith in Jeonghan and by default, Jun. At least, he got Jeonghan to smile in response. And wow, Joshua just noticed that Jeonghan had pretty eyes.

And now, Seungcheol wasn’t always an expert on body language or whatever but he was pretty sure he missed something because those two were eye-fucking each other. He looked at Hansol and just like him, the younger male was also furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Having had enough, Hansol coughed so that their attention would turn to him, “So what do we do until dawn?”

Seungcheol was about to answer when the EMF meter went off. And then everything was silent again.

He sighed, it’s time to get to work. Again.

* * *

 

 _7:21 pm_  

Everybody sprung up on their feet as if the ground electrocuted them. Jeonghan went straight for the duffel bag and brought out two other shotguns. Then he turned to the two hikers who were already starting to tremble, “Do you know how to fire a rifle?”

When they shook their head, he bit his lip, unsure of what to do next. He turned to Seungcheol who nodded at him. Satisfied, he gave the shotguns to Hansol and Joshua, “You take off the safety pin, click the ridge in place, and you bring out hell fire, understand?

Jeonghan looked around to see if the Egg Ghost was finally showing up. When it was clear that the ghost was bidding its time, he turned to Seungcheol, “How in the hell are we going to survive this,” he whispered. Seungcheol who was now filling up his shotgun with salt shells looked at him, “We stay together, chuck up that motherfucker with rock salt,” he paused when the wind was suddenly clearing up the salt circle and a figure was emerging from the dark, he gulped, “and hope to God Jun calls soon.”

Seungcheol locked his shotgun in place, “Okay, here’s what’s going to happen--nobody leaves this group no matter what, you hear me. If you see it, shoot it first, panic later.”

Jeonghan looked at Joshua whose hands were trembling against the handle of the shotgun. He grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye, “Hey listen to me, it’s going to be alright. You’re going to be alright. Just trust me, okay?”

Joshua closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was starting to feel cold again. And the familiar feeling of fear was making his head feel light again. Nevertheless, he nodded his head and looked at Jeonghan, “Okay, I trust you.” He has no other choice, after all.

Jeonghan nodded. He turned to look at the creature who was watching them. It didn’t move its feet but somehow it was getting closer and closer to them. Jeonghan faced many creepy sons of bitches out there but this one was making the hair on the back of his neck stand straight.

This was going to be a really, really long night.

Just as before, everything was silent. Looking down, Joshua noticed that the salt circle that was supposed to be protecting them was getting destroyed by the wind. He forced himself to calm down. Jeonghan said everything was going to be alright. He needed to trust Jeonghan, Joshua repeated that in his head like a mantra.

Joshua flinched when he heard Seungcheol fire his gun. It looked like it was going to hit its target but somehow the ghost deflected it. The ghost tilted its head, almost as if in question, and it made the hair on Joshua’s arm stand up. From behind him he could hear Hansol’s soft cries, “I just want to go back to my bed. Is that too much to ask?”

Joshua supposes that’s as much of a support he was going to from him. Nonetheless, it was enough for him to still his breath.

This time, Jeonghan fired a shot. When it missed again, Jeonghan tsked.

Seungcheol looked at the salt circle that was more or less useless now because of the wind. He was panicking. The Egg Ghost was a symbol of death in Eastern folklore, there was a reason why no one’s been able to kill it before, after all. Running away was a no-go and staying now meant death. He sighed, someone needed to give, “I have a plan.”

“When I say go, you run like hell and you don’t turn back. No matter what,” he instructed. He refilled his shotgun.

“Seungcheol, that’s not a plan. That’s suici--”

But the older male interrupted him, “No matter what, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan sighed. “Fine. But when Junhui scolds you later for all your stupidity, don’t blame me.” Jeonghan says it as if Seungcheol is still going to be there to get scolded--it was wishful thinking but it was enough to make Seungcheol smile. He took the duffel bag filled with weapons from Jeonghan’s hands. Seungcheol smirks before firing off his shotgun again, “Over here, you creepy son of a bitch.”

Joshua and the others took it as their chance to leave.

“Well, if I’m gonna go down, I’m going down guns blazing.”

There was a reason people call him S.Coups, after all.

* * *

 

 _8:01 pm_

Seungcheol was starting to fear for his life.

The creepy motherfucker in front of him just wouldn’t disperse. And he was running out of options--running now wouldn’t do squat nor shooting it, it seems. ‘Maybe I should just play dead.’ he thought jokingly but truthfully, he was seriously contemplating about it. ’The Ghost is soulless, not stupid, Seungcheol,’ he reminded himself.

He really hopes Jun calls soon.

In the blink of an eye, the creature was right in front him, grasping his neck tightly. Seungcheol can feel the warmth living his body. And he was starting to see dark spots. He was having trouble breathing and being face to face with a faceless ghost really didn’t help at all.

In a last attempt of humor that only a hunter of his caliber can muster, Seungcheol said with a weak grin,” Dude, you fugly,” before firing of his shotgun in close range which dispersed the spirit.

With a sigh of relief, Seungcheol collapsed on the ground, his feet turning weak. “Motherfucking bitch dirtied my flannel,” he whispered to himself while running a hand in his neck to inspect for any bruises or injury.

Though it seems like Lady Luck was on his side when he heard the ringing of his phone.

“Tell me something good, please. I beg of you,” he said in greeting.

“Well, umm, I cleaned the house earlier,” Jun replied.

“Not that kind of good, Junnie. But thank you,” Seungcheol said, standing up. He needed to find Jeonghan and regroup.

“Okay well, I have some good news and bad news,” Jun started.

“Bad news first,” Seungcheol decided. He could sense Jun was unsure of what to say.

“So I’ve been searching the folklores and uhh, there’s no way to kill it,” Jun remarked.

Seungcheol stopped in his tracks and ran a hand through his head in frustration, “Be very careful with what you say next to me, Wen Junhui. Or I swear to god, I will hunt you when I die,” he said slowly and menacingly.

Junhui just chuckles, “Good news is you guys can trap it. Here’s what you need to do...”

* * *

 

 _9:05 pm_  

Jeonghan was pacing.

It had been more than an hour now since Seungcheol went martyr and separated from the group. From his other side he can hear Hansol’s whimpers and Joshua’s ragged breathing, the both were still shaking. Jeonghan shook his head, he needed to focus. Seungcheol can take care of himself.

“He’s not going to die, right?” Hansol asked, fear and panic and concern lacing together with his quiet voice.

Jeonghan was worried. Yes, Seungcheol could die--that was always a possibility. But the kid didn’t need to know that. So, he smiled and put on a brave face, “Of course not. This is Seungcheol we’re talking about. He’s faced off with worse.”

Inside though, Jeonghan was starting to lose faith. It had just been two months, if he loses one more important person in his life, he might just go crazy.

* * *

 

 _9: 13 pm_

Joshua couldn’t take his eyes away from Jeonghan. The older boy was pacing around waiting for his brother to return. From beside him, he could hear Hansol sigh. Joshua turned to look at him, “What?”

Hansol just shook his head, “Josh, just go talk to the man already. You’ve been staring at him for over five minutes now. And frankly, it’s starting to get weird.”

Joshua could feel his cheeks turn red in embarrassment. He fiddled with shotgun that Jeonghan gave him. He didn’t know he’d been staring that long. But he wasn’t about to tell Hansol that, “Mind your own business, Hansol.”

And even though he said those words, Joshua stood up went towards Jeonghan.

“You okay?” Joshua asked. Startled, Jeonghan looked at him before smiling, “Yeah, I’m fine. More importantly, how are you doing? This is your first encounter with the supernatural. It must be scary,” he implored, trying to change the topic.

Joshua sighed in frustration, “It’s definitely.... something. It’s definitely not boring, that’s for sure.”

“You know if you add ninjas into the equation, you might just have the night of your life,” Jeonghan replied, his smile was wide, like he just told an inside joke or something.

Joshua only looked at Jeonghan weirdly, “Dear God, I hope not. Ghosts are enough on my plate. Though, hopefully this will be my last time dealing with the supernatural.”

Jeonghan looked at him seriously, “Yeah, I hope so too.”

Joshua looked at the sky, the heat of Jeonghan’s stare was getting to him. He tells himself that the heating of his cheeks was due to the chilly night, and his heart’s fast beating was because of leftover adrenaline rush. He coughs, “So just how does one become a hunter?” he asks, hoping to divert the topic.

Jeonghan ran a hand in his hair distractedly, before jokingly saying, “What can I say, I had a crappy guidance counselor.”

It was clear that Joshua wasn’t going to get a clear answer from Jeonghan so instead, he just returns to staring at the sky. It was beautiful, pity that a monster was chasing them.

* * *

  _Jeonghan slumped in his sit. From beside him, he could hear Johnny do the same, “This is fucking boring. Dear God, when will this misery end?”_

_Jeonghan snorted, “This was your idea remember?”_

_“Let’s just go home... Please,” Johnny pouted._

_“This was your idea, remember?” Jeonghan repeated, but in truth he was dying to go home. This play was more boring than his Econ class--and that’s saying something._

_“Jeonghan, this play was about space and ninjas and ghosts_ _. Ghost and ninjas and space_ _, Jeonghan. You know there must be a special place in hell for people who can make ghost and ninjas boring,” Johnny complained, to which Jeonghan only laughed in response._

_“Keep it going and you just might sleep in the couch tonight,” Johnny threatened with a pout._

_Jeonghan quickly stood up, not caring about the people behind him. He was definitely not sleeping at the couch.“Okay okay, let’s go home. I’m getting hungry anyway,” Jeonghan said._

_When they get back home, Johnny jokingly says he wants to meets a ghost one day while he was cooking. And Jeonghan prays that will never happen. He wishes that that dark part of his life will never ever touch Johnny._

_Though later that week, Johnny’s wish came true. And it led to a burning apartment and a letter full of regrets._

* * *

_9:15 pm_

Jeonghan hears a noise coming from the bush behind them. He quickly pointed his gun towards it while going in front of Hansol and Joshua to shield them. His heart leaps with joy and relief from the figure that emerges from the dark. Though that quickly changed into anger and irritability by what the figure was holding.

“What the hell is that, Seungcheol?” Jeonghan asked, his mouth in a straight line

Seungcheol just smiled and lifted the chicken in his hand, “It’s a chicken, obviously.”

At this point, Jeonghan was unconsciously tapping his left foot in frustration. Behind him, Hansol and Joshua shared a look of confusion.

“I know that it’s a chicken,” Jeonghan said slowly, as if he’s talking to a child, “but why in the nine circles of hell do you fucking have it?”

“It’s our ticket out of here,” Seungcheol said with the biggest grin Jeonghan has ever seen.

* * *

  _9:22 pm_

Joshua looked at Seungcheol, processing what he just said. “So, you’re telling me that we have to trap the Egg Ghost…...inside the chicken?” The American returnee felt as if the universe was playing a big joke on him.

Hansol looked at Seungcheol like he had just grown another head, “That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.”

Jeonghan snorted,” Hush, Hansol. Seungcheol might just take it as a challenge and do something more idiotic.”

Despite their attempt in making the atmosphere feel like it’s not a horror movie, Joshua was still worried. Finally deciding to take a pity on him, Jeonghan explained, “First thing you learn in our line of business, nothing will ever make sense. All you’ve ever learned, Joshua, you’re going to have to forget them for a while.”

Hansol sighed tiredly. The kid felt as if he just aged a thousand years. Still, he shook his head, they were going to get out of this mountain alive. Mustering a smile he looked at Joshua, “Dude, I told you the egg came first before the chicken.”

Seungcheol just shook his head, “You save them, and you almost gave your life for them and what do you get? You get insulted by them,” he said talking to himself rather loudly.

Finally, Joshua decided to say something, “Thank you for saving us,” he said to placate the hunter. “I think it was very brave of you.”

“At least I have you on my side, Joshua,” Seungcheol replied gratefully.

“Yeah well, bravery is by far the nicest substitute for stupidity,” Jeonghan teased. He looked at Joshua who smiled when he saw Jeonghan looking. “Let’s just get started.”

* * *

  _10:09 pm_

Everything was prepared and now they were just waiting for the ghost. And Joshua and Hansol still wasn’t convinced.

“Are you sure this will work?” Hansol asked, he still wasn’t convinced with the whole plan.” It just seems so.... well, stupid”

Joshua nodded, “I’m with Hansol on this one. This night was very weird and eye-opening, but this trap just seems so.... weird.” Jeonghan snorted, noticing the pause and how Joshua really wanted to say stupid but was just too polite to do so.

In front of him, Jeonghan stood up, his legs were a bit numb from hunching down, “That’s the supernatural for you, Joshua. Everything about them is just plain weird.” He repeated his earlier advice.

From where Seungcheol was sitting he stood up as well to admire his work. The sigil was written with pig’s blood and Joshua really does not have to know why the brothers have pig’s blood on hand. “This should be good enough. Now, what do you say we finally gank that son of a bitch?”

Jeonghan should have been worried about the big smile on Seungcheol’s face and the hand print on his neck that look so painful from where he was standing. But weirdly enough, he just found himself relieved and just a little sad. 

* * *

 

_Jeonghan couldn’t sleep._

_Meanwhile, he could feel Johnny’s soft and rhythmic breathing beside him. It had been a week now since he started getting this feeling that something bad was going to happen. It was making his stomach clench and his head swirl in confusion and fear and anticipation. The last time he felt this was when he finally got away from hunting. It was the worst thing he had ever felt-- looking into Junhui’s sad stares and teary eyes, Seuncheol’s confusion and disbelief, Chan’s anger and feeling of abandonment, and Jihoon’s disappointment, it felt like all the spirits and monster he had ever encountered attacked him all at once._

_And now he was feeling it again. This time, though, he didn’t know how he’s going to handle it if something happens to Johnny. Jeonghan snaps out of thoughts when he heard footsteps coming from the living room. Quietly, he took out his .45 caliber, his instincts instantly kicking in._

_His steps were light and wary against the carpeted floor. From his place, he could see a figure in the dark. Jeonghan hopes it was just a burglar. Those were easier to deal with. He flips the switch open. And Jeonghan instantly let go of the gun._

_Instantly, he was on the figure, hugging him fiercely, “I missed you so much, Seungcheol.”_

_Seungcheol chuckled before wrapping his arms tightly around Jeonghan’s waist, “Missed you too, punk.”_

_From behind them, Jeonghan could hear someone cough awkwardly. ‘Oh shit, Johnny,’ Jeonghan remembered._

_Jeonghan let go of Seungcheol and turned to face Johnny, “Umm, Seungcheol, this is Johnny, my boyfriend. Johnny, this is Seungcheol, my brother.”_

_The smile on Jeonghan’s face was large and painful but damn it if he didn’t dream of this day ever coming true._

_The two of them shook hands. “Boyfriend? Now how did Jeonghan managed to do that?” Seungcheol asked teasingly._

_“Well, I am nothing but benevolent and giving to others,” Johnny responded with equal humor. “And Jeonghan looked like he needed me,” he added lovingly._

_Before the fluttery feeling could run rampant in Jeonghan’s heart, he decided to cut off the bud, “So what are you doing here, Cheol?”_

_Seungcheol coughed, looking awkward, “About that? Umm, can I talk to you alone?”_

_Johnny sensing the atmosphere turned to leave but Jeonghan stopped him, “No, Seungcheol. If you have something to say, you can say it to both of us.”_

_Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan, trying to see if he was kidding. When he realized that he wasn’t, Seungcheol’s lip became straight and the mirth in his eyes disappeared, “Alright. Well, Jihoon went on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a few days.”_

_Jeonghan looked at Johnny, “I’ll be back.”_

_It took him two days to finally come back. Between fighting vengeful ghosts and following Jihoon’s trail in a dead end, he was tired. But when he came back, there was only a burning house waiting for him._

* * *

 

_11:01 pm_

_“_ Maybe we should set it on fire,” Seungcheol suggested. The ghost still wasn’t here.

“No, Seungcheol,”

“But--”

“No.”

“Dude, are you a pyromaniac,” Hansol asked.

* * *

_11:28 pm_

Hansol was close to falling asleep when he heard a noise, “What the hell was that?”

Looking around he could see Jeonghan laughing and Joshua looking astounded. “I sneezed,” Seungcheol said.

Hansol looked at Seungcheol with a straight face, “That was so not a sneeze!”

Jeonghan and Joshua laughed louder.

* * *

 

 _2:53 am_

Seungcheol was starting to get anxious. They have laid their trap three hours ago and there was still no sign of the ghost. He looked at his brother, Seungcheol knew he was getting anxious as well. After all, it was nearing the devil’s hour. And the older Hunter knew more than anyone just exactly what the devil looked like.

He looked at the trap they laid, Jun better be right about this.

* * *

_3:00 am_

Just as the hand turned on Seungcheol’s watch, the air shifted. He stood up and clicked his gun. From beside him, he felt the other standing up as well. He smirked when he saw the two hikers, they looked determined. The hunter found it hard to imagine that just six hours ago, they were panicking and disheveled. Now though, Joshua and Hansol looked like Hunters. ‘God help them,’ Seungcheol thought.

The monster is here.

The thing about Hunters, Seungcheol supposes as he fires his rifle, is that it was a thankless job. A hunter’s role is to bring balance. No, Seuncheol amended, they were balance. They are the border that separates the Supernatural--- the things that goes bump in the night, the things that no one believes, the stories that parents tell their kids to scare them--- and everyone else. Soldiers have their wars, and Mafias have their gang fights, but Hunters, they have this. They have salt-filled shotgun shells fired at ghosts at midnight, looking at the unbelievable and the otherworldly straight in the face and still be smiling, saving people and hunting things.

Hunters have this. And for Seungcheol, that was enough.

* * *

_3:12 am_

Hansol looked at the chicken weirdly and decided that he hated the universe. Twelve minutes ago, Hansol was fighting for his life, firing his rifle at the ghost like a madman while Jeonghan was reciting the ritual. It didn’t feel like twelve minutes. “This is so weird,” he pursed his lips while looking at the chicken. “So, what now?”

Behind him, Jeonghan and Seungcheol was having a private conversation. From the looks of it, they were talking about something curious. But honestly, Hansol couldn’t care less. He just misses his bed, his one true love. And he couldn’t wait to get out of this mountain. Still, there was something about earlier that he couldn’t help but miss, he blames it on the adrenaline rush. Hansol looks at Joshua, and he just knows that his friend feels the same way.

“For now,” Jeonghan finally spoke up, “why don’t we get you home?”

But when they did get home, it was to a burning house.

_to be continued_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is loosely based on Supernatural. The story won't exactly follow the same plot but it will have some similarities with the show. Also, this might be a combination of angst, horror, fluff, etc.


End file.
